Different persons, one soul
by Uchiha Nanah
Summary: Porque eles eram completamente diferentes, mas tinham a mesma alma...Sasusaku oneshot, fic melhor q resumo. Presente para Lúcia!


**Different persons, one soul**

Sentou-se no sofá, exausta. Adorava sua profissão, mas não podia negar que era muito cansativa. Seus lindos orbes verdes estavam marejados. Droga! Discutira com seu noivo de novo... Não sabia mais o que fazer_ Idiota!_ Foi o que ela pensou dele. Na verdade, não sabia se tinha feito a escolha certa. Sasuke era tão... Frio, calado e algumas vezes grosseiro. Tudo bem, que ela não tinha um gênio "adorável", mas ele tinha de ser paciente. "Naqueles dias" então, ele dizia: "Sakura, você está irritante ao quadrado!". Bufou. Odiava quando ele a chamava de irritante! Levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas e foi até a cozinha. Enquanto preparava um chá, notou uma foto amassada em cima da pia. Era ela sorrindo com sua mãe. A havia perdido quando tinha 13 anos, e nunca se esqueceu de como era ela doce. Ela segurou a foto com as mãos trêmulas. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto: lembrava-se agora da última conversa que teve com ela...

**Flashback on**

_A Sra.Haruno estava sentada em uma cadeira, com sua doença, sentia-se muito cansada ultimamente... Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado com um semblante triste. Sabia o que iria acontecer, e ela nada podia fazer. Receosa, perguntou:_

_- Mamãe, o que vou fazer depois que você partir? – A Sra. Haruno sorriu. Respondeu, docemente:_

_- Vai ser uma ótima aluna, escolher uma profissão e encontrar seu grande amor..._

_- E como vou saber qual é o meu grande amor? – perguntou a menina, curiosa._

_- Quando se apaixonar vai sentir algo dentro de você, como fogos de artifícios – Sakura sorriu – E suas mãos se encaixarão perfeitamente nas dele..._

**Flashback off**

Sakura riu sozinha. Logo em seguida, lembrou-se de como começou a namorar com Sasuke:

**Flashback ****on**

_Ela estava em um lindo ki mono rosa, no festival da primavera. Apesar da linda festa, seus olhos estavam tristes. Fazia dois anos que Sasuke havia voltado e ele nem sequer olhava pra ela! Com certeza, este não era o amor da sua __vida. __Mas então, porque não conseguia esquecê-lo?__Estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o Uchiha se aproximando. Quando percebeu que ele estava ao seu lado, ficou ligeiramente assustada, e quando articulou a boca para dizer algo, ele interrompeu-a_

_- Não diga nada. – E logo em seguida, preencheu os lábios __vermelhos da kunoichi. Esse era o jeito de Sasuke demonstrar seus sentimentos. Há muito tempo já sentia algo por ela, mas não conseguia admitir. Então, resolveu tomar uma atitude antes de perdê-la completamente. Assim que selaram seus lábios os fogos de artifícios coloridos foram soltos pelo ar, iluminando o casal. Sakura sorriu: finalmente seria feliz com o "seu" Sasuke-kun._

**Flashback ****off**

Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, já estava pensando nele novamente! Com certeza o amava, mas em relação a ele, não tinha tanta certeza. Sabia que ser frio era o jeito dele, mas não admitia que ele a tratasse mal. Desta última vez, brigaram por causa de uma blusa que a deixava de barriga de fora. Que mal havia nisso? Não acreditava que ele podia ser tão possessivo. Ela tinha gritado e batia o pé no chão "_Ninguém manda em mim!"_. Sua consciência agora pesava. Ele era um idiota ciumento, e ela era uma criança teimosa. Sorriu. Achava-o fofo irritado. Aos poucos, sua raiva foi se esvaindo. Decidiu: Iria a casa dele pedir desculpas e fazer as pazes.

OOOOOO

Esperava ele abrir a porta, ansiosamente. Ele o fez. Estava com o cabelo bagunçado um calção amarrotado e uma camisa torta, recém-colocada e uma cara de sono horrível. Teve uma leve surpresa quando viu sua noiva, adiando instantaneamente os pensamentos assassinos para quem incomodava seu sono. Sakura corava como nunca ao vê-lo naquela situação:

- Gomen Sasuke-kun, não sabia que você estava dormindo... – ela virava-se para ir embora, mas ele segurou sua mão. Sakura surpreendeu-se, ele nunca tinha feito isso. Ele acariciava a pequena mão da rosada e logo entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. _Encaixam-se perfeitamente_ foi o que ela pensou. Sorriu. Disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Desculpa! – riram confusos e corados. Ele a enlaçou com seus braços fortes, e beijou-a intensamente. Ambos estavam morrendo de saudades. Assim que se separaram para buscar ar, ele disse maroto:

- Já que você me acordou... Vai ter que ficar aqui e dormir comigo! – Ela fingiu está indignada:

- Sasuke-kun!

- Você querendo ou não! – Ela sorriu e ambos adentraram a casa. Ela sabia que esse jeito educado dele iria passar logo e ele voltaria a ser o "monossílabo" de sempre. Sabia também que iria brigar com ela se usasse roupas curtas. Sabia ainda que ele voltaria a ser sério e emburrado. E daí? Esse era o Sasuke... Além do mais, ela sabia de algo muito mais importante: eles eram completamente diferentes, mas tinham a mesma alma...

**Owari**

Nya Espero que tenha gostado Lúcia! Faz tempo que eu tinha te prometido essa fic, mas minha inspiração se esgotava com as outras. Mesmo demorando, consegui fazer! Espero que não fique chateada, viu fofa?

Beijos a todos os leitores!


End file.
